


Grim Love Among The Stars

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: They are on a rescue mission when they stumble across something they didn't expect. Destiel, Star Trek AU.





	Grim Love Among The Stars

“Damn it, Dean“ Cas tells him as he’s wrapping the wound on his arm, “Can’t you be careful for one minute? It’s space, not the neighbour’s yard.”

He chuckles. “Well, what was I supposed to do? Charlie was in danger.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to face a whole Klingon army by yourself” he grumbles.

Dean suppresses a smile, knowing it would only get him another lecture.

He returns to the Bridge while Cas stays in medbay to clean his medical equipment.

“There he is” his Science Officer drawls. “I assume it wasn’t too bad a wound, Captain?”

“No, thank you, Crowley”.

“Our dear doctor seemed utterly freaked out. At moments like this, I am glared I am spared the trouble with human emotions.”

Dean snorts. Crowley likes to tell them that as a half-Vulcan he doesn’t feel anything, but he’d readily die for every single member of the crew, no questions asked.

A few minutes later, Cas arrives on the Bridge. He’s usually there when his presence in the medical quarters isn’t absolutely necessary, so this isn’t unusual.

That he’s still angry is, though.

“Come on, Cas, can’t you give me a smile? I have to steer a ship through the galaxy, you know.”

“Yes, right, all by yourself” Charlie mutters and Dean grins.

Cas scowls at him. “You may have fun dashing around, getting injured, never thinking twice about rushing into a dangerous situation, but I don’t! I’m a doctor, not a rescue worker!”

“You know technically, Cassie –“ Crowley begins, and Cas turns around and gives him a deadly glare.

“You shut up! You’re as bad as he is! You’re always encouraging him!”

“Because I trust my captain to make the right decision. You don’t?”

Cas huffs and storms off again.

Crowley sighs. “No offense, Captain, but how long are you two going to play this game? It’s growing rather annoying.”

“What game?” he asks.

“The one where you pretend that you aren’t into one another. The last time you got injured he almost blew up the ship, and how would I explain that to Starfleet?”

“You wouldn’t have to if the ship exploded” Dean tells him.

“That’s not really a consolation, Captain.”

Crowley only ever calls him captain that often when he wants to annoy him, so Dean elects to ignore his snide remarks for the rest of the afternoon. 

* * *

They are on a rescue mission. A cargo ship signalled to them; apparently their motor has gone bonkers and now they’re stranded in space.

Not a nice situation to be in.   
Dean beams over with Cas and Crowley, despite Bobby grumbling about it. “One day something will happen to you three idjits, and then where will we be?”

“That’s why I always, always take my medical officer with me” Dean replies cheekily and sees Crowley rolling his eyes at Bobby.-

No emotions. Right.

The room they beam to is deserted.

“What the hell? Where is everyone?”

Crowley is already busy scanning the area. “There are three life forms a deck below this –“

“What, three? This ship needs at least a crew of twenty” Cas remarks. “Unless they have finally figured out how to almost fully equip these things with robots so people don’t have to shoot themselves into space anymore and get injured all the time –“

He’s still a bit grumpy about last time, it seems. Dean reaches out and squeezes his shoulder. “He, first we deal with this and then we’ll talk, alright?”

Cas meets his eyes and nods.

“You two are breaking my heart, and we all know that’s not possible” Crowley whispers, “but can we focus on the ghost ship we found now, please?”

It’s probably for the best.

* * *

The reason no other life forms show up on Crowley’s scanner becomes very obvious soon enough.

Every other life form except the three they’re looking for is dead.

“Must be why they called us in… but why not tell us of the danger? Cas, is there a chance an illness…”

“Even if it were, I know of none that’d kill this quickly” he says, checking out a corpse. “Plus, this was obviously the medical officer. Why would he randomly walk into a corridor to die? Shouldn’t he have been with his patients?”

Dean smiles; of course Cas would focus on that.

Crowley shoves him. “Focus, Captain.”

He rolls his eyes. “I am focused.”

“Yes, on that sweet sweet doctor next to you, not on… this.”

“Crowley…”

“I’m getting some rather strange readings, for your information, I am not being dramatic just for the sake of it.”

“Since when?”

“No emotions, remember?”

Dean doesn’t answer.

They continue looking for the three life forms left; they finally find them in the dining room, hiding in a corner.

Clever enough, Dean supposes, to hide in an easy to defend place where there’s food; still, he disapproves of the captain kneeling behind the two crew men he still has. A captain should always be the first to enter a dangerous situation; that’s his responsibility.

“Hello, we’re from the Impala” he says, “Captain Winchester. And you?”

What this turns out to be might as well have written the words “Castiel’s worst nightmare” all over.

The captain, a small, shivering man finally finds his voice and starts stammering about what took place. “The engine… it just died – and we didn’t realize – this meant – literally –“

“Sorry, literally what?”

“It literally died.” He looks down and whispers, horrified, “The Grim Reaper is on board.”

Dean looks at Cas. He’s as astonished as the captain himself.

“Fascinating” Crowley comments, “The Grim reaper is aboard. Anyone else really interested? What about you, Feathers?”

“I highly doubt that it is as simple as Death” Cas says grimly and of course, of course he’s the only one who would ever call death “simple.”

“You don’t understand!” the captain bursts out and then he and the two other crew members make a break for it.

“Wait –“ Dean calls out but they run into the hallway and the next thing they know, all three of them start screaming.

By the time they reach them, they are dead.

“Cold” Cas observes, “As if they died hours ago.”

“Seems like the Grim Reaper is indeed stalking this illustrious halls” Crowley remarks.

“But how? How can the Grim Reaper randomly appear and decide to take on a space ship? What’s iot it for… him?”

“I don’t think death needs a reason” Cas says, getting up. “It just takes. It’s pointless and bitter and hurtful. And that’s all there is to it.”

Small wonder he thinks that way, considering he’s spent a large part of his adult life fighting death.

“Agreed, but that doesn’t help us” Crowley says. “We need to –“

A cold wind starts blowing.

“Alright, I’ll take the Grim Reaper, but I draw the line at weather inside a space ship” Dean decides. “That’s exactly why I went to Starfleet in the first place. To escape the weather on earth.”

“Nice to know, but this doesn’t help us right now” Crowley answers, while Cas is going through his bag.

“I have several –“

“Cas, what are you doing?”

“Dean, I’m a doctor. This is what I do.”

“Yes, but I don’t think –“

“Tell me you see what I see” Crowley interrupts calmly.

Dena turns around to see… The Grim Reaper. Exactly how he is described in story books, how he’s seen him countless times on the covers of the classic books by Sir Terry Pratchett.

Cas stiffens. “It’s even got the scythe.”

“What do you mean, scythe?” Crowley asks. “It’s a cloud of a colour I shouldn’t be able to see, clearly just a representation of the omnipresent force that –“

This is the second Dean orders them to run.

They manage to get away; he guesses it’s because they actually did try to escape and not freeze in the face of danger simply because they’re used to it.

Dean cruses. “Of course. The whole crew was human, so the whole crew saw the same.”

“Maybe not exactly. After all, different cultures –“

“You’re right, what I meant was anything humans would expect when they hear the words “Grim Reaper”. That’s why Crowley is seeing something else.”

“It has to be an alien using our mind patterns to draw the picture we think we should see” Crowley says.

Dean nods. “So now we just have to –“

“Vanquish him!” Cas interrupts, his eyes blazing.

“It’s not really death, sunshine” Dean tries.

“What does that matter? It needs to be destroyed! It harmed people!” Cas pauses, then continues, “Maybe not destroy him. It’s just another life form; it might not know what it’s doing. But it needs to be stopped, regardless.”

And this passion, this passion for life and saving others, is why Dean lo- likes Cas as much as he does.

“Agreed, but if push comes to shove, we’ll have to gank it.”

Knowing Crowley, the alien will probably be toast the second he lays a finger on either Dean or Cas, being dealt with very emotionlessly, of course.

“Alright. So we can’t call for assistance, it would just attack everyone else. We can’t beam up without dealing with this for it might follow us. So what do we do?”

“If you excuse me, Captain” Crowley drawls. “For me, it’s quite logical. What’s the one thing death can’t kill?”

“But everything is mortal” Cas argues. “Every living thing has to die, even you with your advanced lifespan –“

“That’s not my point, Feathers. What I want to say is: love.”

“Love?” Dean repeats.

“What do you mean?” Cas asks at the same time.

Crowley rolls his eyes. “If this is going to kill me, I want the log to say “Died due to inability of two leading officers to see the obvious”.

“Crowley –“

Another blast of wind.

Dean turns around, only to find the Grim Reaper staring right at him. He swallows. “If you can understand me, we are officers of Starfleet. We stand for a peaceful communication between –“

It reaches out towards him.

“No!” Cas shouts, shoving him to the side; the entity recoils.

“What the –“ Dean begins, but Cas is busy staring at Crowley, who nods, and then Cas is dragging him into a kiss and nothing else matters.

When they resurface, the Grim Reaper is gone. “What just happened?” Dean asks.

“Luke I said” Crowley huffs, “Love. All we need to send that ghost back where it came from:”

“Alright, but… love…” he hesitates.

“Squirrel, Feathers, I do know you like to dance around one another, but we don’t have time for that now! As a matter of fact, we need to act quickly, so if you could…”

Dean thinks quickly then takes Cas’ hand. “Deal with this first, then talk?”

Cas looks at him and nods.

Dean grins. “Alright, let’s go.”

In the end, it’s easy. The alien – whatever it is, and Crowley will undoubtedly be doing research into it for months – tries to hide out on the Bridge but shrieks and disappears for good when Cas thinks quickly and tarts making out with Dean against a wall.

“That was… fascinating” Crowley says.

“How did you figure out that love was the answer?” Cas asks.

“Easy. The behaviour of the people on board was utterly illogical. And love is the most illogical thing I could think of.”

Dean laughs as Cas kisses him again.

* * *

A few days later, Crowley smirks when Dean enters the Bridge. “My, my, is that a love bite I see, Captain?”

He flushes. Not for the first time, he wishes their uniforms came with high enough collars to hide certain things. “How are you supposed to know that? No emotions, if I remember correctly.”

“That’s right.”

Dean sits down on his chair and orders Charlie to go into warp drive.

Just another day on board the Impala.

With or without an extra snogging session in sick bay.

After all, he has to make the ship’s medial officer stays happy and ready to perform his duties.


End file.
